


30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 06

by MrRuse



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRuse/pseuds/MrRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 06: Wearing Eachother's Clothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge - Ruse's Grimdorks - Day 06

Rose woke up first. Her head was somewhat buried in John’s chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her neck and she was in turn holding his chest. She peeked up and saw him looking slightly down, fast asleep. She smiled; he looked so cute when asleep.

Rose felt her stomach rumble. Looking for a clock she discovered that it was way past her regular breakfast time, so she made a decision. Slipping out of his embrace she went into a sitting position, she looked at the sleeping boy. Part of her wanted to grab hold of him and never let go, but another wanted to do something for him. She carefully put her hand on his cheek earning her a big smile from him, causing Rose to retract her hand, afraid she woke him up. “John, are you awake?” No response, so she sighed in relief.

Rose turned herself to the task of getting dressed. Rummaging through the clothes besides the bed she realized he had thrown her sweater across the room while undressing her, so she decided on “lending” his shirt instead. Pulling it over her head and down to her waist she quickly realized the thing was way too long for her: there was enough fabric on the dress to keep her modest without the need for pants or her skirt. She jumped onto the cold morning floor. Rose was never one to be bothered by cold feet, literally or figuratively. She took one last look at John, who was still adorablissfully asleep, before quietly slipping out of his room.

-

Rose navigated the stairs down to the living room, but stopped when she heard sound coming from the study. Mr. Egbert was already awake and doing something, so she quietly slipped into the kitchen. Going through the cabinets to see what she could make breakfast while making as little sound as possible, Rose decided on making sandwiches for them. Plundering the fridge and cupboards she gathered a surprising array of meat, cheese, fresh and sweet toppings for the sandwiches she cut in x-patterns and stacked together. Adding a glass of milk and juice for each of them Rose gathered the breakfast on a tray and went back for John’s bedroom, almost bumping into John’s dad who just came out of the study.

“Oh, I am sorry Mr. Egbert.” Rose apologized.

“Good morning Rose, I see you’ve made breakfast for John and yourself.” Dad paused as he looked at John’s shirt. “I do hope he treated you courteously?”

She smiled somewhat uncomfortably. “Of course, he is a very sweet boy and would never do anything to hurt me. And I in turn will not do anything to your son that he does not want me to.”

Dad laughed. “Great! I’m glad to see you two happy. Oh, and if you’re going upstairs, could you please give him this from me?” Mr. Egbert put a note on the tray with John’s name on it.

“I will see to it he gets it.” Dad gave her a nod and went back into the study, leaving Rose free to go back to John.

-

He was still fast asleep. Rose put the tray down besides his bed and kneeled in front of him, looking at his sleeping head one last time that morning before kissing him awake. “Wake up sleepyhead.”

“Mmm… no, still sleeping.” John mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

“You seem awfully awake for that.” Rose smiled as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

“But if I’m not sleeping why am I seeing the girl of my dreams?” he smiled at her.

She sighed and shook her head, reaching down for the breakfast. “Because the sweetest dream would never do and you do not want to miss a thing.”

John sat up and grinned. “You’re right. I don’t want to close my eyes, I don’t want to fall asleep ‘cause I’d miss you, baby, and I don’t want to miss a thing.” he partially draped himself over Rose, putting his arms around her. “And even if I’d dream of you, the sweetest dream would-mmph!” his semi-serenade was interrupted by a mouthful of strawberry jam sandwich, courtesy of Rose Lalonde.

“Here, I made breakfast for us.” Rose grabbed a sandwich of her own and pulled her legs onto the bed, looking at John as he avoided suffocation through bread.

“Mm, this is really good, Rose!” John claimed excitedly. “How did you make these?”

“With nothing more than could be found in your kitchen. I believe it is true what I once read: ‘Eat a simple stew with your one true love, and it is a meal to be remembered. Have a feast with dull company, while feeling slightly ill, and it will be forgotten or remembered with distaste.’ I think Gordon Ramsey said that.”

John had already finished his first sandwich. “Whoever said that doesn’t matter. Do you have more?”

Rose laughed. “You certainly do not waste time with them, do you? But yes, there is more. How about one with cheese?”

-

Having finished their breakfast they resorted to cuddling. Rose was still wearing John’s shirt, who in turn was still in his underpants. “Hey, you look pretty good in my shirt.”

“Thank you. I have to say it is quite comfortable.” Rose kissed him on the cheek.

“Hey… if you want to you can borrow it, you know.” he told her.

“Thank you, but I am a number of sizes too small for it to wear in public.” she replied.

“I know, but you can wear it, you know, at night. Just long enough to keep you warm but short enough to show off your legs.” he explained.

“Ah, I understand now. A ploy to make me display some skin for your enjoyment? I expected more of you, John.” Rose smirked.

“What? No! I just want to give you an impromptu night gown that you can take off quickly. What, no! I mean it’s easy to wear and I can hold you when I go under it and- no! I mean… I really like your legs, that’s all.” John looked down as he ran his fingers over one of her legs. “So soft and silky and pretty and long and light…”

“I know John, I was just teasing you. Oh, speaking of…” Rose reached back to the tray and gave him Dad’s note. “Your father wanted me to give you this.”

“Huh? What does it say?” John opened the note and read it. “But… we didn’t do that…” He frowned, crumpled it in his fist and threw the paper across the room. Or at least he tried; the paper only went half-way before falling to the ground.

“Something wrong, John?” Rose asked.

“Dad’s just thinking he’s being funny, that’s all.” he moped.

“Careful John, you are making a frowny face again. You know what I think of your frowny face.” Rose smiled at him.

“Yeah, you find it very attractive and kissable-mmph!” the words on his lips made place for Rose’s. John gave in to her and hugged her tightly as she put her arms around his head.


End file.
